legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity: P5/Transcript
Part 5 (Nate and Steel are seen working on locating Sora. Suddenly, Gatomon's stasis pod beeps.) Kari: Nate, what's going on?! Nate: It's Gatomon. She's waking up! (The stasis pod opens. Gatomon wakes up.) Gatomon: Kari. Kari: (Tearing up) Gatomon. (Kari and Gatomon hug.) Benji: Okay. So, we need to figure this out. We need to know where Sora is. (Devon enters and gets onto computer. A blip is then seen on the radar.) Nate: Uh.. Devon? Devon: (Points at the blue dot) That's Sora. Matt: How do you know? Devon: I put a tracker on her. Benji: So that's what you fired! A Spy Bullet! Nate: She's being held at an old factory in its basement. Cloe: Alright! Gear up! We move now! (Someone enters the CC.) ???: No! You're not carrying this operation out, Carter! Cloe: You really had to do this didn't you, Hashima? Benji: Who the hell is that guy? Heather: That's Hashima. He's the Assistant Director. Benji: But doesn't that mean he answers to Cloe? Heather: Guy plays hardball. He doesn't like Cloe's leadership. (Daniel and T'Challa enters.) Benji: Daniel? And who's that other guy? Heather: That's T'Challa, the Black Panther. He's the king of Wakanda and the Council Chairman. Cloe: Really? You think my husband is gonna listen to you? Hashima: The Order is meant to protect our people from attackers, not attract them. Your missions are making us a big target! Cloe: Okay. Tell me this: Who attacked first? Because I could have sworn that Alphamon attack OUR affiliate city! Benji: She's right, Sir! If we didn't stop him, your city would have been leveled! Hashima: Who are you? Benji: Benji Nolan, G5 Red. Hashima: Hmm. (To Cloe) I don't know, Carter. That Red Ranger of yours doesn't behave very well! This mission will not happen. Because if it does, then these two will be forced to report you to the Princesses and they'll personally shut down the Order of the Just!! (Hashima turns and leaves, but notices Daniel and T'Challa not following.) Hashima: Aren't you two coming? You have some business to attend to concerning an eventual meet with Dargon Lord Ember. T'Challa: We'll return to the tower soon. Daniel: We're gonna talk to these guys about the dangers of their missions. (Hashima walks away. Daniel and T'Challa enters the CC and lock the doors.) Daniel: FILSS, deactivate record mode in this room. FILSS: Yes, Sentinel. Daniel: Thank you, FILSS. Cloe: Danny, hon, I... Daniel: Get your teams ready. I want Sora back in New Donk City safe and sound. Cloe: But, Hashima... Daniel: Who gives a damn about what he thinks! He's not in charge, I am. And I'm authorizing this rescue op! Even T'Challa approves. T'Challa: There's a Mobile Command Center ready for you. (The heroes follow T'Challa and Daniel to the Mobile Command Base. They enter and see how technologically advanced it is.) Nate: This truck is outfitted entirely with Wakandan technology! Daniel: Superior tracking tech can detect anyone or anything friend or foe, even underground. It can even detect incoming hostiles even better. And, Izzy's virtual cyberspace can be accessed from here. Izzy: Prodigious! Daniel: Very prodigious. This also comes with summoners for each of your Digimon. These things maybe wristworn, but they're very powerful. They have more processing speed than a basic home computer, enough to summon your Digimon on the fly. But they some need recharging after a while as they run on Morph-X. Heather: Amazing sir! Daniel: Glad you like it Heather. Cloe: Danny... Daniel: Cloe, don't worry about what Hashima thinks. I trust you to make the right choices. T'Challa: There are a few people out there who seems to think Daniel chose you to run the Order, simply because you are his wife. But I've study your past adventures. I also believe you are the right choice to serve as leader. Cloe: ... That means a lot. I have a lot to live up to since dad retired. But we won't let you two down. Benji: Yeah! We'll get Sora back sirs! Count on it! Nate: '''I've also been working on a new Megazord configuration. It should help us down the road. '''Benji: Sounds good. (Kneels before T'Challa) Don't worry. We'll get it done. Nene: What are you doing, Benji? Benji: Well, the King of Wakanda is here and... T'Challa: We, we don't do that in Wakanda. Benji: Oh. Tai: Alright! Let's get Sora before Azula's goons do something to her. T'Challa: Be careful. One more thing... (Points at Devon) Get this man a new weapon. Nate: Already on it. (The heroes enter the MCC and it leaves.) Daniel: They'll get her back. I just know it. (The MCC is seen infront of the target building: an abandon foundry.) Nate: Okay. I've pinpointed Sora's location. She's two stories below the ground floor. Devon: So we push our way there, get Sora, and get out. Nate: It won't be easy. Fisher reported that the doors leading to room that Sora's being held are magnetically sealed. And that Azula might be there. Zoey: We'll deal with her if we have to. Ravi: Let's get this done. (The heroes make their way to the foundry. They make it inside and group up at the door. Devon's wristcom chimes.) Fisher: (Comms) Red Ranger, this is Matchwood. Devon: Go ahead. Fisher: I'm in position outside the target room. You have a large patrol of Mercs standing between you and the girl. Devon: Thanks for the heads up. Fisher: Listen up. Now's not the time to play cowboy. Anyone one of these guys hear a small sound from you guys and your friend will most likely die before you reach her. Devon: Understood. This is a stealth op. Fisher: Exactly. Like I said before, outside the door of the room your friend's being held. I'll be waiting for you. Benji: Roger that. (The heroes silently move though the foundry Heather: Wait. I'm picking up a guard up ahead. Jaxon: I'll take care of it. (Jaxon waits for the right moment. He then grabs the guard and holds him till he passes out) Ravi: He's down. Tai: Come on. I see the stairs. (The group heads down the stairs) Tai: How far till we reach Sora? Benji: Shouldn't be much long till- ! Whoa! (The group hides and sees two more guards) Guard #1: So do you believe this whole thing as to why we kidnapped girl? Guard #2: Nah not really. But then again lots of crazy stuff happens. Devon: Two more guards.. We'll have to get past them (The heroes move to the corner. Nate and Steel quietly take them out. The heroes make their way down the second set of stairs. Nate sees the door to the target room.) Nate: There's our target room. And there's Matchwood over there. Tai: Let's go. (The heroes approach Fisher.) Fisher: (To Benji) So, you're what a Knight looks like. Benji: Those Merc here in the foundry. They're not ARGUS. You know who they are? Fisher: Displace, Doug's outfit. Benji: Shetland? Your "old friend"? Fisher: Yeah. I remember killing him in Tokyo. Any reason why he's alive after that? Benji: Ask Azula. She's the one with the Crystal of Darkness. Fisher: Whatever that is. Anyway, there's a server connected to the computer that controls the locks to the door. Problem is: Once I open this door, there's gonna be a whole lot of undesirables come looking for tangos. Be ready move in quick because once you're in that door's gonna be sealed until you get your friend back. Benji: Got it. (Fisher begins to hack the computer and the Rangers and G5s stand ready.) Tai: We'll wait for you guys out here. (The door is unlocked and Devon leads the two teams in. He closes the door behind them and it locks. They climb onto nearby scafolding, while Nate and Steel are on ground level taking cover behind a wooden box. They see what's unfolding. They see Sora chained up and gagged and approached by Azula and an armoured Commando.) Azula: So, you bear the Crest of Love? Good. You'll be the first one to go. Sora: (Mumbles angrily) Azula: Doesn't help when you can't speak. Commando: You want me to take it from here? Azula: Finish it. (To her teleporter) Ugh. How does this work? (Azula teleports out. The Commando is seen with a syringe of poison, intending to inject Sora with it. Sora begins to squirm and scream.) Commando: ENOUGH WITH YOUR CRYING!! NOTHING WILL STOP YOUR DEATH!! (Suddenly the syringe is shot out of the commando's hands.) Ravi: Actually, we're stopping you!! Devon: It's Morphin' Time!! Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!! (Morph) Unleash the Beast!! Commando: GAH!! TRONICS!!! (Numerous Tronics appear. The Rangers begin to battle with them. Sora watches on. The G5s morph and ungag Sora.) Sora: (Breathing quickly) Guys. Benji: Are you okay, Sora? Sora: Does it look like I'm okay?!! Benji: But you are glad to see us right now I bet. Sora: I am now! (Sora is freed from her chains. Nate approaches her.) Nate: Sora, a gift from T'Challa. Use this to summon Biyomon. (Sora takes the summoner and summons Biyomon with it. Biyomon then Digivolves in Birdramon.) Nate: Quick! Get out! We'll handle this! Sora: Okay! Good luck, Nate! (Sora climbs into Birdramon and escapes through the roof. The G5s leave the room to get the rest of the DigiDestined out. The Rangers finish off the Tronics. The Commando approaches them.) Commando: You punks have to deal with me now! I won't hold back like that other guy from the prison! Devon: We won't hold back either! Transport, Cheetah Claws! (As Grid Battle Force, the Cheetah Claws weapons teleports and end up in Devon's hands) Commando: WHAT THE?! Devon: All right! Let's do this! (The Commando pulls out an energy blade as he rushes at Devon. Devon clashes with Devon's claws. After a few slashes, Devon over powers and pushes the Commando back) Commando: GAH!! YOU BRAT!!! (The Commando switches to a blaster and opens fire. Devon blocks the blaster shots with ease Devon: All right! These are awesome1 Benji: Way to go Devon! Tai: Finish this guy off! Devon: Gladly! (Devon rushes forward and slashes the Commando in a samurai style motion with his claws. The Commando cries out and falls down and explodes) Devon: That's how its done! (Suddenly, a giant robot is seen dropping out of the sky.) Commander Shaw: Rangers, one of the detectors picked up a Gigadrone landing just outside the foundry. Deploy all Zords. (The Zords are deployed and the Ranger embark in them.) Nate: Wrecker Zord Battle Mode! (The Wrecker Zord enters Battle Mode. The Beast-X Megazord is formed.) Devon: Beast-X Megazord Unleashed!! (As the rangers see the Gigadrone, a second one suddenly comes out of its back) Devon: Whoa! Unreal! Did you guys see that? Zoey: Looks like a new kind of Gigadrone! And it came out of the other ones back! Nasty! Ravi: Good thing our Gigadrone detection system is up and running, other wise, we would have been too late. Devon: Yeah. Let's get 'em! (The two zords engage the Gigadrones. They soon start to struggle as Nate starts to get crushed) Nate: Its crushing my zord! (Suddenly Steel flies in his zord and blast the Gigadrone) Steel: I got your back, brother! Nate: Thanks, Steel! (The Gigadrones however still are getting the upper hand) Zoey: We need back up! Steel: Let's use that new Megazord combination. Nate: Good idea Steel! Striker Megazord, combine! (The Striker Megazord is formed) Nate and Steel: Striker Megazord, unleashed! Rapid blast! (The Striker Megazord blasts the Gigidrone with rapid fire, as the Beast-X Megazord pushes the other one back, forcing the two Gigadrones into a back to back situation) Nate: Now our chance, guys! Let's finish 'em! Devon: Yeah! (The Beast-X Megazord charges, jumps in the air and prepares to kick) Devon and Cruise: Beast-X Hyper Kick! Nate and Steel: Striker Hyper Blast! (The two attack combined destroy the two Gigadrones) Power Rangers: Virus Eliminated! (The scene goes to the Power Rangers returning to the base and entering to see Jaxon checking on Sora) Jaxon: Well Sora, I got good news: You're completely healthy and you got a bunch of friends who are excited to see you. Sora: Hey guys. Benji: Glad to have you back Sora. Heather: Yeah. Talk about a close call. Sora: Indeed. But you guys came though for me. Devon: We'd never leave a friend behind. Cloe: Well said Devon. This operation was a complete success. (Suddenly the door is forced open as someone enters) ???: MISS CARTER!! Cloe: *Annoyed sigh* Here we go... (Cloe turns to see Hashima entering with some guards) Hashima: I thought I made myself clear Miss Carter! You weren't suppose to go though with this operation! You have any idea what the damaged caused?! Tai: Hey! What are you getting mad about!? We saved Sora and stopped the bad guys! Devon: And with all due respect, it would have been much much worse if we didn't do anything. Azula and them, they want us to do nothing! Hashima: Tell it to the council. (To the guards) Seize them. (Daniel enters.) Daniel: No! Stand down! Hashima: Sentinel? Daniel: I'm the one who authorized that op, Hashima! And Devon's right! If the mission didn't happen, we would have lost an important friend and much more damage would have been caused. Hashima: Sentinel, if this leads back to Equestria... Daniel: If so, we can deal with it when that comes. I don't wanna have to engage in these disagreements again, Hashima. Dismissed. Hashima: (Begrudgingly) Your Aunt and your Mother will be hearing about this. (Hashima and his guards leave.) Daniel: I'm not worried. Excelent work on a job well done, everyone. Mimi: Okay! Who's up for a girl's night on the town?! Cloe: Not without me! (The girls leave the CC.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts